


His brand of tobacco

by Sayyyf



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayyyf/pseuds/Sayyyf
Summary: A nightmare and a late night visit. Sanji x Nami.
Relationships: Nami & Nico Robin, Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	His brand of tobacco

It was a peaceful night. The sky was clear and the moon was bright as the Thousand Sunny continued to sail on the New World.

Silence reigned aboard the ship as everyone was asleep with the only noise being the calming sound of the ocean waves hitting the sides of the ship.

Suddenly a panicked cry was heard from the girls' cabin. "No, please no!" It wasn't loud enough to wake up the rest of the crew but it was still high enough to disturb the calm in the ship.

Robin groaned and barely opened her bleary eyes, looking at her roomate. "Are you alright, Nami?" She asked with concern seeing the navigator sitting up on the opposite side of their double sized bed and breathing heavily.

Nami brought her hands to her face, wiping out the tears in her eyes, before she said, "I'm sorry Robin for waking you up. It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Robin sat up and pushed herself closer to her only female crewmate.

Nami sniffed and shook her head. "It's alright. You can go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked with a gentle tone as she rubbed Nami's back with her hand in comforting manner.

Nami smiled reassuring at her eventhough her smile didn't reach her eyes and nodded.

"Alright." Robin could tell that she was bothered by whatever she dreamed about but decided not to push the matter further as she clearly didn't want to talk about it for the moment "Just know I'm here for you. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, okay."

Nami's expression softened at that. "Thanks, Robin."

Seeing her get out of the bed and wear her slippers, Robin asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to relax outside a bit." Nami looked back at her as she wore a nightgown over her sleeping undies to protect her from the nightly cold air, before she continued, "I don't think I can go back to sleep for now."

Robin nodded in understanding. "Just don't take too long. You shouldn't stay outside all night, you might catch a cold." She gently warned her.

"I won't. I'm sorry again for disturbing your sleep, Robin." Nami looked apologetically at her.

"Don't think much of it." Robin dismissed her apology with a wave of her hand. "What's a little lack of sleep between friends."

"I'll see you later then." Nami gave her one last smile before turning around and exiting their room, gently closing the door behind her.

Watching her leave, Robin sighed helplessly before laying back down on the bed tucking herself under the cover, and closed her eyes returning to sleep.

Nami on the other hand walked slowly in the direction of the stern of the ship before climbing up to the upper deck towards her tangerine grove.

She stood before one of the trees and inspected it with her eyes for a moment. Finding what she was looking for, she reached out with her hand and plucked out a ripe tangerine, bringing it closer to her noze, inhaling its scent finding comfort in it.

"Bellmère." She whispered to herself as tears started falling from her eyes once again.

On every year from that fateful day ten years ago, Nami would have the same nightmare a night right before her adoptive mother's death anniversary where she'd be forced to relive that horrible experience again. She could still hear Arlong's accursed laugh as he pulled the trigger on his gun excuting her mother right before her eyes, and the last thing she always sees before waking up is Bellmère's last smile that was full of love for her and her sister.

Tomorrow is the day and it would be the first time for Nami where she'd spend it aboard the Sunny among her crew and the third where she wasn't in her home island grieving by her mother's grave.

Nami wiped her tears with the back of her hand and looked at the tangerine in her hand. "It's still lacking something." She knew what it is just as she did every past year, and there is only one place on the ship where she'd find what she needs.

Still holding the tangerine in her hand, Nami walked back to the middle deck until she stood before the door that leads to the men's quarters. Using her skills as a seasoned thief, she silently sneaked in, closing the door behind her. She then tiptoed to the sleeping bunks on the other side of the room where she could hear her male crewmates' snores and stopped before the bunk where Sanji was sleeping in.

What she was actually looking for was his signature cigarettes that reminded her so much of her mother. Tangerine and tobacco were her constant scent, and Nami needed to smell it badly just as she did every year on this particualr day.

She didn't know where he put his cigarettes pack, so she stared at the sleeping blonde for a minute hesitanting wether to wake him up and ask him for one of his cigarettes, knowing he wouldn't deny her request, however seeing his peaceful expression as he slept, she thought otherwise.

That's not going to stop her though as she knew where she could still find what she needed. Slowly she climbed the bed where the cook was sleeping not minding his almost naked body as he only wore a pair of boxers, then settled herself comfortably by his side, gently laying her head on his bare chest as she hugged him closer to her

She brought her hand that's still holding the tangerine to her face and inhaled, taking in both its scent and Sanji's. Tangerine and tobacco just like she wanted. No, needed.

At the nostalgic smell, Nami's eyes starting watering again and tears fell down her cheeks dreaching Sanji's chest.

It might have been the wet sensation of Nami's tears on his skin or her body that started shaking against him between her sobs, Sanji goraned as he slowly woke up, his eyes tiredly opening up.

The first thing that greeted him was a crown of messy orange hair almost taking up his whole vision before he followed it down and froze when his eyes laid upon his beloved navigator laying on top of him.

Hearts almost leaped out from his sockets thinking this was the best dream ever where Nami was sleeping with him on the same bed, however he quickly sobered up catching sight of her tears-stricked face.

"Nami-san, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Sanji panicked as he ubruptly sat up with her between his arms and dried her tears with his hand.

"Bellmère." Nami looked up at him with glassy eyes

"Oh..." With that one word, Sanji calmed down a bit understanding what's up with her. He didn't know why she came looking for him specifically, but that didn't matter much. What's more important is that she's here now with him and that she needed his reassurance.

Sanji silently pulled her closer and embraced her to him, gently rubbing her back up and down.

Nami welcomed his comforting strength as she tightly hugged him back, burrying herself into his warm embrace and continued to weep on his shoulder.

Nami nuzzled into the crook of his neck, feeling herself calm down a little after crying her emotions out. "You smell nice, Sanji-kun." She commented softly after a while, inhaling his scent. There wasn't just the tobacco she craved, but also soap and shampoo from his nightly shower.

Sanji-san blushed as he nuzzled her hair kissing the top of her head. "Thanks, Nami-san. You smell nice too."

"Hmmm." She hummed in contentment and tightened her hold on him saying, "I like your hug. It's so comfortable and warm."

The red color on Sanji's cheeks deepened at her words and hugged her closer. "I like yours too."

"Belmère used to hug me to sleep when I was young." Nami said conversly. "She always said the best hugs comes from someone that you love." She purred blissfully, running her hands on Sanji's back in a soft caress, and added, "I think she might be right."

"N-nami-san!?" Sanji stuttered as he pulled back a little to look at her.

"Huh?" Feeling him shiver in her arms for a second at her words, Nami looked at him in confusion. But then the implication of what she just said registered in her mind and she flushed in embarrassment.

"D-do you mean it?" Sanji licked his lips and swallowed dryly before he asked, locking eyes with her.

"N-no, I-" Seeing the crushing disappointment on his face she hurried to say, cupping his face between her hands not letting him shy away from her, "That's not it, Sanji-kun." She took a deep breath to calm the furious beating of her heart and continued gazing directly into his blue eyes, "I like you, okay... You're a very special person to me, so maybe I love you even... It's just I'm not sure about my feelings for you. I've never fell in love with someone before."

"I see..." Sanji contemplated on her words, before he asked, "How about a kiss then?"

Nami bit her lips nervously. "One kiss?"

"Yes, one kiss." Sanji fondly brushed the sides of her waist with his thumbs. "I've been in love with you since the day we first met, Nami-san. And I've been waiting for the day you return my feelings." He leaned in, setting his forehead against hers, and looked into her eyes as he continued, "So one kiss. Just this once. And if you don't feel anything after that, I won't bother you about it ever again. What do you say?"

Feeling the soft touch of his hands and seeing the passion hidden deep in his eyes, Nami felt her heart start hammering against her rib cage as her face heated up from all the blood rushing in to fill her burning cheeks.

"Ok." Just as she finished saying, Sanji captured her lips in a soft but hungry kiss. She closed her eyes and moaned when he sucked on her lips then bit her not too gently prompting her to open her mouth and when she did his tongue slipped in playfully greeting her own in a happy dance. Nami couldn't help but moan again when his hand threaded between her orange tresses pulling her head closer to him as his kiss increased in intensity.

Slowly, Nami's mind was becoming a fuzzy mess as he devoured her completely, leaving no crevises upturned in her mouth. She had never experienced pleasure like this before and she wanted to get more of it so she laced her arms around his neck pressing herself against him.

As if reading her mind Sanji helped her to his lap as she straddled him and held her firmly between his arms. He continued to dig deeper into her mouth, loving her sweet taste as her soft lips and tongue melted like snowflake into his mouth.

When Sanji pulled out from her, Nami's lips was left swollen red as she panted heavily. She opened her eyes and found Sanji looking at her as if she was the most precious thing ever and his eyes were burning with so much desire that made her hot allover.

"I love you." She heard him whisper breathily and before he opened his mouth to ask about her current feelings for him, she answered by melding their lips together again.

Sanji was beyond cloud nine with happiness as he kissed her back. His hands boldly travelled down to rub her bare thighs reaching under her nightgown to her butt where he squeezed her tender flesh, making her moan throatily into his mouth.

Nami had been feeling his erection rub against her for while now making her wet beween the legs. She started to grind her hips against him making moan in return.

Sanji reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. "I think we should stop here or things might escalate into no return territory." He looked into her hooded eyes that was full of lust, himself not faring any better, and continued horsely, "I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself from taking you here and now."

Nami roughly breathed in and out trying to get her bearings back before she nodded in agreement, "You're right." Once her breathing calmed down a little she asked, "Can I stay the night with you, Sanji-kun? I want you to hold me in my sleep." She batted her eyelashes imploringly at him.

"Of course." As if he would deny her anything. He layed back down on the bed bring her down with him. He noticed her grab a tangerine from the bed then clutch it to her bosom as she cuddled with him. "Did you bring it with you, Nami-san?" He asked with a lift of his swirly eyebrow.

Nami smiled fondly looking at the fruit and said, "It's something to help me better remember Bellmère with. She was always with a smile and a tangerine in hand."

Sanji smiled at kissed her forehead, "She sounds like a wonderful person."

"She was." Nami looked up at him with a smile and kissed him lovingly on the lips. She pulled back her smile never leaving her face and said, "She also always says that kisses from the one you love are the best." She gently touched the side of his jaw with her hand and added, "She was right again."

Sanji's smile widened at that. He slipped his hands through the opening in the middle of her nightgown and held her bare back in a warm embrace as he hugged closer to him. "I'd love to know about her more from you sometimes. If you don't mind that is."

"I'd like that." Nami closed her eyes enjoying his warmth as she curled into his chest. She inhaled his scent loving his brand of tobacco. It was different from Bellmère's but still held the same promise of safety within as it blended perfectly with the smell of her tangerine. Right before sleep overtake her, her last thought was that she wouldn't mind growing used to it.

Seeing her fast asleep, Sanji smiled and softly kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Nami-san." He whispered before himself closed his eyes, returning to catch up on his sleep for the night.

Back in the women's cabin, Robin opened her eyes and smiled briefly. "She seems to be alright now." She was worried since Nami took too long to return back to sleep and used her devil fruit power to keep an eye on the navigator. She was glad everything turned up well in the end. She even witnessed a heartwarming scene between two of her crewmates. She shook her head in amusement before rolling to her side, willing herself to fall asleep again.


End file.
